


a hue of blackest crime

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Joining Russell’s party is absolutely a matter of practicality in collecting samples more directly.  It never crosses Walter's mind that it could be anything else.





	a hue of blackest crime

Russell loses against the last illusion Walter has.

He’d won rather handily against the other illusions, after figuring out their change elemental strengths and weaknesses. Occasionally he’d had to invest a healing item or two, but for the most part they hadn’t posed any trouble for him and the figments of his dream.

The last illusion defeats him, and Walter barely gets his speech out before Russell says, “They’re strong against magic.”

Walter nods. It’s not considered ‘helping’ if Russell already knows.

“So, I’m going to change my party.” Russell retreats to the orange balloon, and when he enters the passage again it’s with a completely different setup.

He loses a second time, and emerges looking mildly annoyed. “I haven’t been training this group enough,” he says. “I’ll come back when they’re stronger.”

It takes him the better part of an hour, but eventually he returns and announces, “I want to fight again.”

“Before you do, I have a question,” Walter says. “Sate my curiosity. Why are you so determined to defeat this one enemy? The guides I’ve been awarding you for your successes are useful, but you could easily go without this one.”

“It’s not because of the prizes,” says Russell. “It’s… two things.”

Walter waits.

“It’s nice to beat an enemy and not feel worse after I do,” Russell says. “And if we get stronger, we won’t get hurt as much, and I won’t feel worse because of that.”

“Ah, I see. A futile attempt to stave off guilt,” Walter replies, and doesn’t feel bad for saying it even when Russell looks away. “Go on. Your usual opponent is ready for you.”

The third time is the charm, as it’s said, and Russell’s party defeats Walter’s last prepared illusion. Walter congratulates him and awards him his prize, yet another skill guide.

Joining Russell’s party is absolutely a matter of practicality in collecting samples more directly. It never crosses his mind that it could be anything else.

Which is why, when they later stop by Dreamsend Trade and Yue asks, “Walter… do you feel bad for him?”, Walter has to actually stop for a moment to process the question.

“Of course I don’t,” he says in a huff. He doesn’t care that Russell, browsing the shop’s wares, is right there to listen to the conversation. “I’m here to further my research, and assisting him in his battles is the most efficient way to do so. That is all.”

“Oh.” Yue’s gaze flickers to Russell for a moment, then back to Walter. “He’s awfully young for the Happy Dream program.”

“Young or not, he is still a convicted murderer and his psyche reflects this,” Walter says, firmly. “...If you have sympathy for someone who’s likely to die within a few days, you’ll only end up hurting yourself.”

Yue tilts her head. “Are you worried about m-”

“Absolutely not.”

(The dream won’t allow Walter to pass a certain point within the Cradle. It’s a shame he won’t be able to personally obtain information about the deepest reaches of this dreamer’s mind.

As Russell returns to the balloon to send him back, he says, “Good luck.”

Russell pauses and looks at him strangely.

“...That’s what you should say in this situation, isn’t it?” he adds. “Don’t make me take it back.”

“No, that’s - thank you,” Russell says. “Good luck to you too.”

“Hmph. I don’t need it.”)


End file.
